lostfoundmusicstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Quotes
Below are a list of 'quotes '''from ''Lost & Found Music Studios. Some of these are listed on Family Channel's and the show's social media and are occasionally made into GIFs (Graphics Interchange Format). Season 1 "Lost and Found" *"Yeah, no problem." - Luke *"We are the lost, and we are the found, and this is where we want to be" *"Great day outside! Very sunshine-y." - Luke *"That's actually a really good idea." - Leia *"You don't need a licence to be awesome." - Theo *"That was hot." - Jude *"Ah, yes!" - Jude *"Make friends. Make music. Make mistakes." - Parker *"The first time I have writer's block, I'm supposed to be writing a song for my crush" - Leia *"Pre-show snacks and some glorious raps." - Jude *"Do you wanna perform a duet tonight?" - Leia *"'Cause I'd love to have my heart broken by you." - Luke "See Through Me" *"Great songwriters take their experiences and make them into great songs." - Leia *"It ''totally ''makes sense." - Leia *"I don't like that." - Mr. T *"It's like, you know, a bromance thing!" - Luke *"Exactly!" - Luke *"I'm never, ever, ever gonna leave!" - Theo *"I'm cashing in my chip. You're gonna teach me." - Rachel "Play the Record" *"Play the record, play the record, play the record for me." - Clara *you even go here?" ([[Mr. T])] "...No." - James *"I love lists, I love crossing things off lists, and I love filing those lists" - Rachel *"I don't know why I'm struggling with it so much, but it's frustrating me." - James *"Here's to getting out of this town!" Maggie *"I'm not stuck up! I'm just aloof and mysterious." - Leia *"Well that was fun." - Mr. T *"I will do another pass, but with the solo I just did" - Luke *"I once used a sandwich as a napkin. It was very absorbent." - John *"Do you know what I'm waiting for? a sandwich that comes with it's own wifi, that way I can game and eat my sandwich at the same time." - John *"It's the greatest thing since sliced bread." - John *"Let me hear that money dance for me now." - Jude *"... Okay." - Leia *"I don't want to." - Luke *"We're all gonna get there together." - Luke *"Don't worry, don't worry." - Luke *"I'm just so excited." - Clara *"Who knows who's gonna walk in through the door?" - Leia "Heart & Soul" *"You had me at hello." - Rachel and Leia *"The auditions are in here, right?" - Annabelle *"Laughter is the music of the soul." - Eva *"We’re really really bad at this." - John *"Ba dum bum tsh." - Eva *"I feel like I belong here." - Maggie *"This isn't the right audition song or the wrong audition song, it's my song." - Annabelle *"What's my name?" - Maggie *"Let the auditions begin." - Jude *"It's a beautiful disaster." - Rachel *"It's pretty terrifying." - Luke *"You hear it, and you're just like dances." - Jude *"Can I go now?" - Britney "Invincible" *"Clara's like a star brought down to Earth." - Jude *"You are out of your mind." - Luke *"No-one talks to Mr. T like that." - Rachel *"I pity the fool that doesn't give her a second chance." - John "All About the Music" *"I'm officialy a veteran." - Leia *"Rapping, rapping, rapping." - Jude "Day After Day" *"I'm so excited for my date with Michelle, my hat matches my shirt." - John *"That's how date ready I am." - John *"Leia, you know my only love... it's music." - Luke "Dancing in the Rain" * "You're sad sipping, and you're even biting the straw." - Isaac * "Do you want some sad muffin to go with your sad sipping?" - Isaac * "He is an amazing musician, songwriter and human being." - Rachel * "Annabelle is trying to talk to me, but all I hear is blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, Live Choir, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, Live Choir, so I'm guessing it's about Live Choir." - Leia * "I'd love to, but I'm actually an assistant for this guy named Taylor Shay so I can't right now, sorry man. - Jude to Tyler Shaw * "You're not acting cool." - Parker "Potent Love" "Heart Shape" "Freebird" "Sunrise" "Callin' Callin' Part 1" "Callin' Callin' Part 2" Category:A to Z Category:Production Category:Lists